


Bahamas at Christmas

by superpandagirl (zeerafuu)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerafuu/pseuds/superpandagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Henry-centric] Leeteuk decides to treat Super Junior to a trip to the Bahamas for Christmas. Kibum mysteriously appears at the airport, Hankyung shows up on Skype on Heechul’s laptop, and Kangin is bald, tan and oh, so fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bahamas at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> written for Sheyhyun/Rachel at SJ-World's 2010 Secret Santa

When Leeteuk pops his head into Henry’s room and asks him to pack for a “trip to a tropical island for a week”, he isn’t sure whether he should jump for joy or cower in fear. He has had his fair share of band outings and trips to various places with his Super Junior hyungs, and, in his memory, none of them had been a calm and relaxing experience. After all, putting 15 boys in one room was definitely not a way to ensure order and peace. In fact, it was a perfect guarantee of chaos and non-stop drama and action.

He was about to ask if he could stay behind, or better still, go back to Canada for the said week, but Leeteuk makes this face and Henry finds his words stuck in his throat. He grudgingly agrees to pack and lets his dreams of having a wonderful, peaceful Christmas fly out of the window.

The next day, he finds himself squashed between Eunhyuk and Donghae in the van, and was subjected to their cryptic conversations about Michael Jackson, the abominable snowman, tuna and Wang Leehom (the latter to which he contributed greatly to before being forced into silence when they steer the conversation towards Yoda and if lightsabers are hot or cold). He thanked the heavens above when he discovers that his seat on the airplane is next to Ryeowook. At least he would have some peace and quiet for the ten-hour plane ride.

However, chaos begins when Heechul lets out a characteristic high-pitched shriek of “KIM KIBUM!”, and before Henry was able to wonder exactly _which_ Kim Kibum he was referring to, he finds himself and Zhou Mi standing in a sea of abandoned bags, and a huddle of men about ten meters or so in front of him. When the air of excited squeals and warm welcomes clears, Henry realises that it was their Kibum they were welcoming, and steps forward to give his hyung a big hug.

“Welcome back, hyung.” Henry says into Kibum’s rather large arm, and Kibum ruffles his hair affectionately.

Henry finds himself drowning in a sea of bodies as his hyungs gather again for a group hug. Nonetheless, he can’t help but smile at the brotherhood he was forcefully thrown into and had never really adjusted to even after two years. The language and culture gap was something that was hard to bridge, and although he was considered by both his hyungs and the fans as part of the Super Junior brotherhood/family, he couldn’t help but feel a little left out at times.

But it is in these group hugs where Henry feels comfortable, at peace, and almost at home.

When the group hug dissolves, everyone grabs their bags and makes their way down to their gate, and Henry wonders if their little group of thirteen was going to get any larger. He brushes the thought aside when he remembers that Han Geng is in China and Kangin is still in the army, and follows Leeteuk into their plane, only to meet with the leader’s stationary back.

“Hyung?” He asks, and Leeteuk turns and flashes him a brilliant smile.

“Henry, you go ahead and find your seat, okay?” He says, his dimple flashing cheerfully. Henry frowns and looks around to see the other members way up ahead of them, engrossed in conversation. He shrugs and hikes his messenger bag on his shoulder and waits with Leeteuk by the entrance of the plane for… something.

“What are we waiting for?” He asks tentatively after some five minutes of waiting at the entrance. Leeteuk grins at him again and points to the end of the tunnel.

Kangin. In all his tanned, muscled and bald glory. He takes a few large strides and pulls Leeteuk and Henry into a tight hug with all the force and charm of a father home from a long trip. Henry could see Leeteuk almost swooning at the sight and feel of Kangin, and he tries hard to fight back a knowing smile.

“Hey.” Kangin says, and ruffles Henry’s hair. Henry frowns a little at the gesture, since he is a little tired with everyone treating him like a little boy, even though he is, indeed, the absolute youngest in Super Junior. But it was good to have Kangin back, definitely.

“Hey, appa.” He teases back in greeting, and Leeteuk lets out his odd high-pitched laugh. And smiles endlessly.

Yes, it is really good to have Kangin around, Henry thinks, as he watches Leeteuk fuss over Kangin with all the charm of a dutiful spouse after he was welcomed by the other members (which did not involve a group hug due to the space constraints of the plane, and, thus, was less chaotic) before turning back to the in-flight entertainment magazine.

Ten hours later, they landed, jet-lagged and groggy, in the Bahamas, and was whisked away in silence to their hotel. Leeteuk groggily hands out rooming assignments, and Henry drags his feet to the room he shares with Kyuhyun on the eighth floor. He collapses on the bed and doesn’t notice when Kyuhyun mumbles something or other about Sungmin and Shindong and disappears, leaving Henry alone.

He wakes up at dinner time, and finds Kyuhyun and Sungmin watching television on the couch, with the volume on low so that Henry wouldn’t be disturbed. He doesn’t miss Kyuhyun’s hand on Sungmin’s thigh, and the way Sungmin leans into Kyuhyun’s embrace as they watch some movie. He watches them for a while, wondering when it would be his turn to feel that kind of… feeling, before getting up with minimal noise to go to the bathroom. 

Kyuhyun notices him anyway, and retracts his hand smoothly from Sungmin’s leg. Henry hides a chuckle and disappears into the bathroom just as Sungmin sits up and gives Kyuhyun and questioning glance.

The three of them make it down to the hotel restaurant on the ground floor in time for dinner, and Henry notices that Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, Kibum and Siwon were already there. Heechul too, was present, sitting at the head of the table, but took no notice as the trio sat down, seemingly too engrossed in his laptop.

Henry seats himself next to Donghae, and half-regrets his decision immediately after when he realises that Donghae would spend most of dinner talking to Eunhyuk and not him. So when Yesung and Ryeowook appear at the entrance of the restaurant, he calls them to him. Ryeowook sits down next to him and they immediately start talking about the new composition they were working on, with Yesung offering his input once in a while.

Dinner was served once Kangin and Leeteuk arrived and sat down next to Shindong. Henry notices that Leeteuk is about five times redder than when he was on the plane, and smirks to himself when he thinks of the reason behind it. He catches Kangin’s eye at this point, and grins. Kangin grins back and digs into his soup.

Henry was just about to believe that this particular dinner would not be so chaotic after all, when Heechul turns around his laptop to reveal a waving Han Geng. Immediately, the table turns into a mini-riot as greetings and friendly insults were hurled at the on-screen Han Geng, and all the latter could do was laugh in reply.

“Hey, thanks to you, we lost the Daesang!” Shindong shouted, and a chorus of ‘yeah!’s followed. Han Geng half-bowed to everyone in apology.

“How’s everyone? You guys are in the Bahamas now, right? Must be nice!” He said in awkward Korean, as laughter and chuckles erupted at the table.

Heechul scowled at Han Geng. “Nice to hear that your Korean has gotten worse!” He yells. “This is what you get for running back to China, you jerk!”

Siwon squeezes Heechul on his shoulder and grins to Han Geng at the accusation. Dinner was almost forgotten until the main course was served, and everyone had to return to their respective seats to eat. Zhou Mi, who was sitting on Heechul’s other side, however, continued to talk to Han Geng in rapid Mandarin, about Super Junior, Chinese stars and Han Geng’s album, his chicken cordon bleu growing cold and abandoned in front of him.

“It feels good.” Ryeowook suddenly says out of the blue, and Henry tears himself away from Zhou Mi’s and Han Geng’s conversation.

“What is?” He asks, slightly confused, since he wasn’t sure if Ryeowook was referring to the lime and raspberry sorbet they were eating, or the atmosphere, or that it wasn’t so cold in the Bahamas since it was the tropics.

“Everyone’s here!” Ryeowook says, excited, and grins widely. Yesung lets out a laugh and ruffles Ryeowook’s hair affectionately. He was right, all of them were here at the table (although Han Geng wasn’t _physically_ present, his presence was still accountable). He steals a glance at Leeteuk, and finds that the leader’s smile was far more genuine and warm than any other smile he had given the cameras the whole year.

For the first time ever, disappearing acts, mistakes and lawsuits aside, Henry felt that having everyone in Super Junior together really wasn’t as bad as he had initially thought. It was chaotic, yes, but as long as it made everyone smile, he’d be willing to put up with the chaos anytime.


End file.
